


Hope

by intothemoors



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemoors/pseuds/intothemoors
Summary: Sticks and stones may break their bones, but they had hope. And hope was all they needed. For as long as they had hope, they knew everything was going to be alright.





	Hope

It was past nightfall, the sky a dark colour, stars everywhere you looked. In a cove in the middle of a forest was a young boy and a dragon, black as night. They sat, huddled together, not necessarily for warmth, though that was a bonus. The boy was laid in the dragon’s wings, the dragon curled around him, as he absentmindedly ran his hand over the warm scales. They both looked up at the night sky, watching the stars. They were silent, content. While one was there, the other felt safe.

The boy started humming quietly. The dragon’s ear perked up at the sudden noise and stilled, listening. The boy started to sing softly.

 

_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now_

_Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow_

_Rainbow colours! Do not hide, see the view!_

_Step aside, go through!_

 

He paused, and looked at the dragon, a question in his eyes. _Could he continue?_ The dragon nodded, and he smiled, and started singing again.

 

_Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now_

_Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes_

_The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!_

_Scream and shout and do laugh!_

 

He sighed, and smiled up to the sky.

 

_Let yourself... go_

_Let yourself... go_

 

He looked at the dragon, and the dragon gazed back. Emerald eyes met toxic green. They spoke to each other in ways no other could understand. Only they knew.

 

Understanding. Affection. Comfort.

 

_Stay close to me_

_Count one, two and three_

_Up in through your sleeves_

_Bursting through the seams_

_Open your eyes and see – You’ll see_

 

Happiness. Brothers.

 

_Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna_

_Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna_

_Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!_

_Því ég mun aldrei!_

 

Love.

 

_Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar_

_Upp með rótum, með blik í augum!_

_Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!_

 

They both closed their eyes for a moment, then opened them, looking back up to the stars. The boy’s voice grew stronger.

 

_Let yourself... go_

_Let yourself... go_

 

_Stay close to me_

_Count one, two and three_

_Up in through your sleeves_

_Bursting through the seams_

_Open your eyes and see_

 

_Stay close to me_

_Count one, two and three_

_Up in through your sleeves_

_Right beyond the trees_

_Show you how you’ll be_

 

The boy put his arm around the dragon, hugging him. The dragon responded with a purr. They were happy.

 

_Stay close to me_

_Count one, two and three_

_Up in through your sleeves_

_Bursting through the seams_

_Open your eyes and see – You’ll see_

 

He trailed off, and the dragon pulled him closer.

 

_Stay close to me: Count one, two, three_

_Up in your sleeves: You’re right beyond trees_

_Stay close to me: Count one, two, three_

_Up in your sleeves: Burst through the seams_

_Open your eyes and see_

_You’ll see_

 

They both looked back to the stars.

 

_You’ll see._

 

Hope.

 

Hope they’ll see.

 

And maybe, just maybe...

 

They will.

 

 

 

 _ **Vége**_


End file.
